


From Now Until Forever

by Holland_fray



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: Clovis is captured after the banking clan disaster on Scipio and ever since he's had a vendetta out for both Padmé and Anakin.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Revenge of the Sith, Dooku was captured, not killed. Padmé didn't die and she an Anakin are still married in secret, raising Luke and Leia. Palpatine used his influence to make Clovis seem like an innocent party in the hopes of still being able to turn Anakin in the darkside.

Padmé sat cross-legged on the floor in her living room surrounded by data pads, each containing a different bill or proposal that would soon be brought before the senate for discussion. She had hoped things in the senate would slow down a bit; with Dooku captured and Grievous hiding out in some far corner of the outer rim, peace talks with the Separatists had resumed; more than doubling the amount of legislation there was to review and vote on. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she highlighted key phrases and made notes in the margins regarding the disarmament of the Separatist forces proposal made by Senator Organa, when a coo interrupted her concentration. Setting down the data pad, she turned her attention to her two-month-old baby boy sprawled out on the floor in front of her.

“What is it, baby?” She cooed. Causing a wide smile to break out on his face. Luke began to flail his arms and kick in excitement.

“Oh my goodness, someone is so happy this morning.” Padmé laughed, scooping Luke off of his play mat and cuddling him to her chest. Luke nuzzled into the crook of his mother’s neck and cooed again. Padmé loved this feeling.

“Did you just want some attention from Mommy?” She smiled, running her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion. “Or are you lonely because you woke up from your nap early, and Leia is still sleeping?” Whatever the reason, she didn’t care. She couldn’t get enough of newborn snuggles or that intoxicating newborn scent.

 _Now I know what Sola always meant by ‘once you have one, you’ll never want to stop.’_ They had two. Padmé grinned to herself. _Anakin better be careful, if two Skywalker babies were this sweet, I might just change my mind about having more._

Padmé closed her eyes and let her head fall back to rest on the couch cushion behind her.

“My sweet baby boy. Do you know how much Mommy and Daddy love you? More than all the stars in the galaxy.” She whispered and pressed a kiss to his ear.

Padmé was always used to running off of very little sleep, but ever since she’d gotten pregnant she’d been more willing give into her tiredness; especially if that meant snuggling with one of their babies. She was almost asleep when the chime at the front elevator sounded.

“Ani?”

No answer. She muted the holonews that had been on.

“Dormé?”

Again there was no answer, but she could hear someone movement in the front room.

Padmé grew concerned.

_Captain Typho is at a security briefing, Dormé is on an errand with Sabé, and it’s too early for Anakin to be back from the temple; and none of them ever chimed before entering. Something is wrong._

With one arm, she pushed herself up off the floor, cradling Luke close with the other. Padmé quietly made her way towards the bedroom. Upon entering, Padmé sealed the door behind her, hoping that would buy her a little time. She moved to place Luke in the bassinet beside his sleeping sister. Luke whined and opened his eyes to glare at his mother. The element of surprise was still their greatest advantage. Whoever their uninvited guest was, still didn’t know where in the apartment they were. Sensing Luke’s tantrum coming she quickly picked Luke up and cuddled him. Luke immediately settled down and nuzzled his face to his mother’s chest. With Luke calm, Padmé went to the closet and pulled her blaster out of her drawer. She’d been scared many times in her life, when Naboo was blockaded and her people were starving, when an assignation attempt was made on her life, when she was falling in love with Anakin and hiding her true feelings, when she thought they’d die in the arena on Geonosis, but nothing compared to this. She was terrified at the thought of facing off with an unknown intruder in her apartment with her sleeping newborn in her arms.

 _Oh Ani, please come home. We need you._ She thought. Anakin had often told her he could feel her mood changes, even when he was far across the galaxy. She hoped he’d be able to sense her distress and come home. She was more than capable of protecting herself. Anakin made sure that as soon as she was healed after giving birth she brushed up on her self-defense training; but that never included target practice while holding her sleeping infant. She took a deep breath and left the bedroom, through the hall that led to the front welcome area. She made sure to seal the door quickly after she left.

_They won’t expect anyone to come in on their flank._

Taking another deep breath she exited the hallway and scanned the reception room by the front door. It was empty. Keeping her guard up she made her way to the stairs that led down to the veranda, where she had been working earlier. Moving stealthy down the stairs, she kept her blaster stretched out in front of her. When she reached the bottom of her heart stopped.

A man stood in front of the area on the floor where the data pads were still scattered.

“Don’t move!” Padmé ordered, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

The man turned to face her and held his hands up.

“Clovis?!” Padmé gasped. “What the hell are you doing here?” “Why are you breaking into my home?”

“Padmé?” He responded, “I see you got busy.” Nodding to Luke sleeping in her free arm.

“He’s none of your concern.” She gripped Luke a little closer to her. “Now, why are you here.”

“Can’t I drop in to visit an old friend?”

“You and I are hardly friends anymore. I’ve nearly died twice because of you.”

“Ah. Is that why Skywalker knocked you up? Keep you home and out of the way?”

Padmé scoffed. “Anakin and I just good friends. Nothing more. My child won’t know his father. It was a one time thing.”

“You mean children?” Clovis pressed.

“Are you stalking me now?”

“No, but you’re not as careful as you think you are and I have my ways.”

“I have nothing to hide.” Padmé declared.

“Really? Is that why Skywalker went with you back to Naboo right before you had your children? And why he was by your side throughout the delivery? And why his padawan and Kenobi covered for two?”

“As I said before he’s a good friend. I trust him more than anyone. I had to disappear with someone who I knew would be capable of protecting my children and myself.” She defended.

“I don’t buy it.” Clovis practically sneered at her.

_Ani, please come home!_

“You’re confused, Clovis.”

“I know I’m not! You and Skywalker are far too close. Closer than friends ever are.”

“I-” Padmé began when Luke stirred and to whimper.

_No Luke, not now baby._

“If you need to feed him, I’ll be more than happy to watch.” A sick grin came over Clovis’ face.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Why? Because I’m not Skywalker?”

_ANI!_

“Why are you so obsessed with him and whatever my relationship is with him!”

Luke’s cries grew louder and Padmé fought back tears. She began bouncing Luke, hoping that he would quiet down. But it only made him more upset. Without any other option, Padmé lowered her blaster and tucked it into the waistband of her pants, so she could tend to Luke. She propped him up against her shoulder and pat his back, while Luke squirmed against her shoulder. She was afraid to move too much out of fear her blaster would fall.

“You’re not really good at this, are you?” Clovis mocked.

“Let’s see how good you would be at this when a traitor breaks into your home and upsets your baby.” Padmé glared back at him.

Luke suddenly stopped crying and a second later he cooed. Padmé took her eyes off Clovis and glanced down to Luke. His eyes were glued to the holonews. The regular newsreel of the current battles still taking place throughout the galaxy was playing. Padmé glanced from Luke to the holo, and it suddenly all made sense. The current news clip showed Anakin slicing through battle droids and fighting alongside his troops.

“It seems like your boy there recognizes Skywalker.” Clovis pressed.

“He’s just captivated by the news.” Padmé dismissed.

“ Oh come now Padmé. I’m not that naïve. He’s got Skywalker’s eyes. No one in your family has blue eyes.”

Luke smiled and cooed again.

Padmé was about to respond, when she heard the noise of a familiar fighter drawing closer. Relief washed over her when Anakin's fighter docked at the edge of the balcony and not even a second later he emerged.

“Clovis! Why don’t you leave the poor senator alone, you’re scaring her son.”

“Don’t you mean, your son, Skywalker?” Clovis taunted.

“Wow. I knew you a snake, a liar, and a traitor, but I never would have taken you for delusional too.” Anakin sarcastically replied.

Luke turned his attention from the holo to frantically trying to turn his head towards Anakin's direction, and angrily squirming when Padmé tightened her hold on him.

_Oh baby, please stop. You can see Daddy when that horrible man is gone._

“You two can’t keep this rouse up forever. That kid looks just like you.”

Anakin shrugged. “I’m sure there are a lot of younglings with blonde hair and blue eyes across the galaxy, his physical appearance proves nothing. Now Clovis, I think you’ve caused enough trouble for the senator today. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“You think I’ll give up that easy, jedi?”

“Clovis. Leave now, before I call the authorities. You don’t need anymore trouble.” Padmé interjected glaring at him.

“Fine.” Clovis surrendered and turned to leave.

Anakin followed close behind, escorting Clovis to the door.

“You feel all big and tough saving your little woman?” Clovis mocked.

“If you ever pull something like this again, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh and how would Padmé feel about that?”

“You think her world really revolves around you?”

“I know it does.”

“Well” Anakin scoffed, “that shows just how well you know her.”

A second later the elevator doors opened and Captain Typho emerged with his guards.

“Gentlemen if you’ll be so kind to see Clovis out. He’s long overstayed his welcome.”

Typho nodded and moved aside to allow room.

“This isn’t over, Skywalker.” Clovis threatened.

Anakin saluted him as the doors closed before rewiring the code on the door panel, to ensure unwelcome visitors would be kept out.

“Angel?” He called once he reentered the apartment.

“In here.”

Anakin followed the sound of her voice into their bedroom, where he found her sitting in the middle of their bed nursing Luke. Anakin crawled in besides her, leaning back against the headboard. Padmé shifted slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder, his head leaned on hers a moment later.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. The council meeting dragged on and on.”

“That’s ok.”

“No it’s not. You were in trouble and I couldn’t get her in time. I could feel your anxiety; I could feel how scared you were. I-” Anakin stopped and shook his head.

“Ani, I know how to handle myself. I know you can’t always be here to protect me. I knew that long before we had kids, I’m fine, Luke’s fine, and Leia slept through the whole thing. Nothing happened."

“I just-”

“Ani, stop. You’re not going to lose us.”

He was silent for a long time, just holding her close.

“Did you at least beat his ass before I got there?”

Padmé laughed and Anakin smiled at that.

“He’s asleep.” Padmé whispered sometime later.

Anakin lifted his head to peak at his son, sound asleep on his mother’s chest.

“Milk drunk and happy.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his love's head .

“Do you want to put him in his bassinet?” Padmé asked

"Yeah." Anakin whispered and very carefully lifted Luke off Padmé and cradled him in his arms. Luke whimpered for a moment before settling against his father's chest and and drifting back off to sleep. Anakin smiled and very lightly stroked his son's cheek.

“Or we can keep him here and bring Leia over to join.” Padmé suggested, noticing how content Anakin was.

“Ok.” He whispered, not taking his eyes off Luke.

Padmé carefully crawled out of bed, lifted a still sleeping Leia to her chest, and crawled back in beside her husband.

“I think Luke may have given us away to Clovis.” Padmé broke the silence.

“Really?”

“He kept cooing and smiling when you came on the holo.” She said.

Anakin looked at her and smiled in the way that always made her melt.

“Ani, what are we going to do?”

“Not worry about Clovis, or anything else outside of this room for right now.” He smiled.

“I don’t cave that easy, master Jedi.” Padmé challenged.

“Oh believe me, I know that very well, senator.” Anakin laughed quietly.

Padmé smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again, sighing contently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later Anakin awoke. He was lying down in the bed, Padmé was across from him, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. Luke and Leia were snuggled together sleeping soundly between the two of them. He smiled again; he couldn’t ever remember a time when he was so happy or content. He reached across their sleeping babies and draped his hand over his wife’s waist and let himself drift back off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across Coruscant, Clovis entered the Jedi temple, pushing his way past the guards and demanding to speak to Master Yoda.

“I have a breach of your Jedi code to report.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was several hours later when Anakin awoke to a small stirring in the force. Their bedroom was bathed in the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the open blinds. The room was completely silent, save for the humming of speeders passing outside. A moment later he felt Leia awaken. Slowly, he opened his eyes and very carefully propped himself up his elbow and watched their daughter slowly stretch her limbs. A slow smile spread across his face. A second later her little eyelids fluttered open. Curious brown eyes began looking all around the room, observing her surroundings. Anakin stayed silent, watching as Leia turned her head from Padmé’s direction slowly toward him. The second her dark eyes landed on him she smiled slightly in excitement when she realize who was watching her. Anakin smiled wider as Leia reached for him in an uncoordinated movement. 

“Hi princess.” He whispered to her and reached an arm over a still sleeping Luke to rub her tiny stomach.Leia immediately wrapped a hand around her father’s index finger and cooed. 

“How’s my baby girl.”

Leia turned her attention from playing with the black glove covering her father’s hand to instead chewing on the leather. Anakin lowly chuckled at the way her face scrunched up at the peculiar taste. Leia continued to chew on the glove for a moment longer before whining quietly. Sensing her discomfort, Anakin reached into force for insight as to why his daughter was upset.

_Hungry, Leia’s hungry._

With his question answered, he carefully leaned over Luke and lifted his sister into his arms. Leia seemed to settle for a moment, simply content with him holding her close.

_My princess, you are so much like your mother._

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” He cooed at her, although he already knew the answer. Wide, trusting, brown eyes met his blue ones. “Let’s go feed you while Mommy sleeps a little longer.” He added. He let his eyes glance from Leia to Padmé, still sound asleep curled up on her side. His heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of her. 

_How is it that you’re mine?_ He mused.

A quite whimper from Leia drew him out of his thoughts. 

“Okay, sweetheart, we’re going.” He assured her. Before leaving the room, Anakin made sure to tuck his pillow beside Luke. The twins weren’t rolling over yet, but they were at the age when most babies started. With Luke securely tucked between his mother and the pillow; Anakin left his beloved wife and son sleeping soundly while he tended to their daughter. He carried Leia to the kitchen. He opened the conservator and pulled out a small container of milk, shook it, and placed it in the nanowave to warm. Leia began to whimper impatiently while the milk container warmed.

“Shhhhh, princess. It’s almost warm, I promise.” Anakin began to bounce back and forth, trying to soothe her. 

_You may look just like your mother, but I’m afraid you inherited my impatience._

A moment later the nanowave beeped and Anakin pulled out the container of warm milk, shook the container once more, and screwed the bottle tip on.

“Here you go, princess.” 

Leia took the tip of the bottle and drank hungrily. 

“Is that good?” He asked.

Leia just stared back at him as she continued to gulp down her meal. Anakin smiled down at his precious youngling and cradled her close. He carried her from the kitchen to the living room and stretched out on the couch. Leia’s curious eyes were immediately drawn to the numerous speeders passing by in the traffic lanes outside.

“You like the speeders, don’t you?”

Leia momentarily shifted her gaze from the speeders back to her father before looking back outside to the congested lanes. With Leia content, Anakin reached for the control and un-muted the holonews. The Chancellor was addressing the public about the end of the war and the growing domestic threats mounting as a result.

_Domestic threats? The Jedi certainly weren’t aware of any increasing threats; aside from still having to flush Grievous out of whatever backwater planet he was hiding on. What other domestic threats were there? Something about this feels…off._

Leia beginning to fidget pulled him out of his thoughts. She had polished off the entire bottle in record time. Anakin smiled and placed the bottle on the small end table and shifted the tiny infant so she was propped up on his chest. Her little face burrowed into the crook of his neck and his other hand rose to cradle the back of her head, his fingers lightly brushing over her wispy curls.

“My sweet little princess.” He breathed, just above a whisper. “I love you more than anything,”

“Even me?” 

Anakin grinned as he heard his wife’s taunting. He leaned his head back on the couch as she came up behind him. She smiled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss, but the changed the second his hand reached up to tangle in her loose curls.

“Ani…”

He smiled against her lips. 

“We have to stop.” She whispered half-heartedly against his lips.

“Why?”

“Because I have to feed our babies before they both decide to throw a tantrum.”

“I already fed Leia.” He said, nodding to the empty bottle on the end table.

Padmé glanced to the table and smiled softly. 

“Your such a good Daddy.” She whispered and kissed him again. He didn’t answer, just smiled slightly.

Padmé gave him one last, lingering kiss before pulling away.

“I mean it, Ani. You’re amazing with them. You know what they need before they even cry, you never complain about getting up at night, I think I’m the only mother in the galaxy who has gotten this much sleep with newborn twins. I could never do this without you.” 

“You give me too much credit.” Anakin murmured. 

“No I don’t.” She smiled back. “But I do have to feed him before he gets fussy.” She added gesturing to a drowsy Luke cradled in her arms.

“Trade? You can nurse them both before bedtime tonight, and I haven’t spent anytime with him while he’s been awake.”Anakin offered. 

“Okay, trade.” Just let me heat up a bottle first.” 

With Padmé retreating to the kitchen, Anakin turned his attention back to Leia, still resting on his shoulder. He gently moved her tiny form back to the cradle of his arms with minimal protest from his little girl. A moment later Leia’s eyes began to drift closed. 

“Are you sleepy again, sweetheart?” 

His only answer was Leia nuzzling deeper into the crook of his arm. 

“Is she asleep again?” Padmé asked, returning to the great room with a warm bottle and a more awake Luke.

“Just about.” Anakin smiled at her. “Now if only we could get you to sleep that much.” He added. 

“I sleep a lot more since I had them and so do you.” Padmé smirked.

“I know.” He laughed quietly. 

She bent down and deposited Luke in Anakin’s free arm, running her hand through his fine hair before carefully scooping Leia up and handing him Luke’s bottle. Anakin took the bottle and glanced down to the bundle in his arms to find a pair of blue eyes watching him intently. 

“Hey buddy.” 

Luke cooed and smiled . 

Anakin smiled and bounced Luke slightly before popping the bottle in his mouth.

“Are you happy now that you get to see daddy, baby?” Padmé cooed.

“Was he fussy today?”

“No, not really. But when Clovis was still here he started squirming like crazy when you came to our rescue and I wouldn't let him see you.” She replied. “He always misses you when you’re gone.” 

Anakin smiled wider at her words.

“I missed you too, buddy. You, and Leia, and Mommy.” Anakin whispered. 

“I told Threepio to start dinner, can you stay a little longer tonight?” Padmé asked.

“You should already know the answer to that.” He laughed.

“I thought so. That’s why I told him to make enough for you too.” She said leaning her head on his shoulder for a moment. “They’re so perfect. I still can’t believe they’re ours.” she softly whispered stroking Leia’s cheek. 

“I still can’t believe you're mine, let alone them. This is more than I ever thought possible.” Anakin whispered in ear.

“Ani…”

“I meant what I said when you told me you were pregnant, and I still mean it now. If anything I mean in more now.” He kissed her cheek.

“We have company.” he added pulling away as another fighter docked at the end of the veranda.

Padmé glanced up, surprised she hadn’t even heard the ship approaching. 

“Sorry for the interruption.” Obi-Wan apologized exiting his fighter.

“Hey Grandpas here!”

“Anakin, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that.”

Anakin laughed as he pulled the now empty bottle away from Luke.

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the sofa and peered down to the little bundle nestled in the crook of Anakin’s arm. “Hello there little one.” He greeted.

Luke cooed in response and reached a hand out towards the elder Jedi. 

Anakin stood silently and gently handed Luke off to his master.

Two bright blue eyes studied him intently. 

“He has too much of his father in him already. I can tell by his eyes, he’ll be another trouble maker.”

“What else would you expect?” Padmé joked.

“Well this isn’t fair. I’m outnumber.” Anakin protested half-heartedly. 

“No, if there’s anything that isn’t fair it’s that we now have to put up with two of you.” Obi-Wan quipped in return. 

Anakin simply rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch, this time draping his arm around Padmé’s shoulders.

“We were just about eat dinner, care to join us, Obi-Wan.”

“Oh I couldn’t possibly…”

“Oh yes you can.” Anakin insisted.

“We have whiskey.” Padmé bribed. 

“Corellian. Your favorite.” Anakin added. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Your parent’s are very insistent.” He muttered to Luke.

“Alright.” 

“Hear that, Leia, Grandpa’s going to stay for dinner.” Anakin whispered to his still sleeping daughter.

“Anakin…”

“I know, I know. I’ll behave.”

“Not that it isn’t a pleasure, Obi-Wan; but why did you come here? Normally you just signal Anakin when he needs to be back at the temple.” Padmé asked.

“I’m afraid I was sent out by the council to collect the both of you.”

Padmé’s eyes filled with fear as she glanced from Anakin to Obi-Wan. 

“Why?” She pressed.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Clovis has made a rather damning allegation concerning Anakin’s disregard for the code.”

“That bastard.” 

Anakin turned towards his wife, not quite believing the words that just came out of her mouth. Across the room Obi-Wan wore a similar perplexed expression. 

“So what now, they expel him?” She asked.

“No, this is a trial.” Anakin answered. 

“Yes. I’m afraid his report to Master Yoda was rather thorough.” 

“This is terrible.” Padmé whispered under her breath.

“No it’s not.” Anakin responded. “If they want to expel me for falling in love then so be it. The war is over, for the most part. Ahsoka is more than ready for the trials. I can leave with a clear conscious.” 

“What about the Sith?” Padmé asked. “We still don’t know who was behind this.”

“I think I have an idea.” 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan pressed his eyebrows raised in concern. 

“I think the chancellor is the Sith lord we’ve been looking for.”

“What!?” Padmé gasped, visibly startled. 

Sensing his mother’s distress, Luke began to whimper. Anakin gestured, and Obi-Wan handed him over before he could grow more distraught. 

“Why do you think it’s Palpatine?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin stood and began to bounce slightly, effectively calming Luke. “Before the twins were born and I occupied Palpatine to the ballet, he spent a good majority of the night telling me all about the darkside and the powers it’s users had that Jedi did not.” 

“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

“I was going to. But, Padmé was sick most of that night, you were sent to follow up on a lead about Grievous, and the next week we left for Naboo. I really haven’t thought about it since my nightmares stopped after the twins were born.”Anakin explained.

Obi-wan stroked his bread thoughtfully, “what exactly did he tell you about the darkside?”

“He told me of an ability that could keep others from dying. I’ll admit I was tempted. I was still having dreams of losing her. But, being up most of that night gave me time to really think about what he was saying.” 

“Oh, Ani…” Padmé stopped. “Why didn't you tell me?” she asked, tears in her eyes.

“Shhh, Angel.” He gently kissed her forehead. “You were miserable enough that night, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Ani…”

“If this is true, we need to inform the council immediately. Regardless they need to be told, they’ve been suspicious of Palpatine for quite a while now.” Obi-Wan interrupted.

“I don’t think everyone on the council should be told. We couldn’t sense Barris was a traitor, what if there are others like her. Jedi that have begun sympathizing with the Sith.” Anakin interjected. 

Obi-Wan was taken aback for a moment. His once reckless and impulsive padawan had truly grown into a responsible and wise young Jedi. 

“I concur, Anakin.”

“So what do we do?” Padmé asked running her thumb over Leia’s tiny hand.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were silent. 

“We go through with this trial, then master you ask to meet with Windu and Yoda. All the others members of the council will think you’re asking them for leniency regarding me. Then you tell them everything I just told you. I’ll meet with them later on, and then we go form there.” 

“What about Clovis?” Padmé asked.

“If he’s the accuser he’s allowed to be there for the trial. But any meeting between masters is strictly confidential.” Obi-Wan assured her. “Besides, I have a feeling there’s more to do with his involvement than we know.”

Padmé nodded in acknowledgement “let me get Luke and Leia settled, then we’ll go.” Padmé said. Turning and walking up the stairs back to their bedroom. Anakin followed behind her a moment later. She was already tucking Leia into her bassinet when he entered. She sniffled quietly, trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes. Anakin wordlessly tucked a now sleeping Luke into the bassinet next to his sister. Padmé tried to wipe a way a tear while he was distracted, but hiding her emotions were pointless; he could feel everything she was feeling. He pulls her into his arms and cradled the back of her head, while she buried her face in his tunic.

“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed into his chest.

“What for? After all this is over I’ll have fulfilled my commitment to the Jedi. I can leave them in my past and focus on my family.” Anakin whispered.

“Everything you did during the war. They’ll never acknowledge you in a positive light again.”

“So? I’ve never cared what they thought. You and our babies are all that matter to me.”

She tightened her arms around his waist and he kissed the top of her head, before bringing a hand under her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. “I’ll never be sorry for loving you. Nothing that the council says will ever make me regret marrying you.” 

Padmé smiled slightly as Anakin brushed a kiss against her lips.

"Ready?"

"Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, the trial is going to be rough. As always, thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Did Clovis ever strike anyone else as creepy? Because I've thought he was a real creep since I was kid. There will be more to come later! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
